


Hot Cross Buns

by littlespacecadet



Series: The 2018 Voltron Games: Spooky Edition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, So is Hunk, Spooky, The 2018 Voltron Games, ish, lance died but he's fine, lance's family is just mentioned a bunch, this is kinda of buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespacecadet/pseuds/littlespacecadet
Summary: There are no buns! But there is certainly one hot cross! Well, it’s hot to Lance.-Kind of a buzzfeed unsolved au?





	Hot Cross Buns

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Round 2 and it's a mixture of challenge 2 & 7.
> 
> If you need a setting, my mindset was the Old Alton Bridge episode (except they never set foot on the bridge here simply because I didn't write it into creation.)
> 
> I Have 60 AP Chem Questions To Do But This Happened Instead

“Hey, babe? I need to grab some stuff from the car real quick, can you hold this?”

 

Lance held out his hand, distractedly fiddling with his go pro straps. “Yeah, sure, Keith.”

 

Keith tossed something. “Don’t lose it! I’ll be right back!”

 

Lance caught it without looking but dropped it immediately. It was  _scalding._  He swore. “What the  _fuck_ , Keith?” Lance held his hand in pain. “Why is it _hot_?”

 

Keith gaped at him. For a split second, he didn't seem to know what to say. Until he did.

 

“It isn’t.”

 

Lance looked down at what he dropped in confusion and paled.

 

_It was a fucking cross._

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

Lance looked at Keith’s horror-stricken face, then down at the cross and then back at Keith. “Keith, I know what this looks like but I’m not-”

 

“A demon?” Keith practically shrieked.

 

Lance winced. “Yeah. That.”

 

"So, what? Are you possessed?"

 

"No-"

 

"A vampire?"

 

"Keith-"

 

"A ghoul?!"

 

“ _I don't know! Okay?!_ " Lance screamed.

 

A beat.

 

“You don’t know?” Keith asked, hesitantly.

 

Lance grimaced at his hand before looking back at Keith. “No!”

 

Keith took a deep breath. He marched up to Lance and held out his hand. “Let me see.”

 

Lance barely had time to question him before Keith grabbed his wrist and inspected his injured hand. It was red and already blistering but it would heal in time.

 

It hurt like a _bitch_ , though.

 

Keith, seemingly satisfied, sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before now? You know how many times we’ve been in churches? Who _knows_  what could’ve happened?”

 

Lance shrugged, not bothering to take his hand back. “I’ve gotten better with churches. Crosses still sting like hell, though. Plus, I didn’t know how you’d react. I didn’t  _want_  to know. My mother damn near gave me an exorcism when she found out.”

 

“But- how- what-”

 

“I died,” he says plainly. “When I was a kid still living in Cuba, I pushed someone out of the street and got hit by a bus. I couldn’t have been more than nine at the time.”

 

“Oh, my god,” Keith whispers, his grip tightening on Lance’s hand ever so slightly.

 

“My Abuela saw the whole thing. My mother was there too. She still has the dress with my blood on it," Lance chuckled darkly. "Turns out the lady I saved was an old voodoo queen. My Abuela said when the woman had her hands hovered over my body, I glowed. Then I was back. Just like that. She was in and out before there was ever a doctor on the scene and I walked away without a scratch on me.”

 

“How long-” Keith managed to choke out before stopping.

 

“It was probably only ten minutes, but to me, it felt like days. There was no bright light. No fire and brimstone. But I do remember an abyss. It wasn’t an empty void of nothingness. It was full of stars." Lance's eyes drifted towards the sky, a sense of wonder creeping into his voice. "It was so  _peaceful_. I still dream of that place sometimes. Sometimes I wish I could go back."

 

Keith remained silent.

 

"My eyes never turned black or anything like that but suddenly-" Lance glanced down at the small cross in the dirt, "say goodbye to church on Sundays."

 

"And your mother?" Keith asked, voice tiny.

 

Lance scoffed. "She didn't let me out of her sight for  _days_. She was always holding her rosary when she was around me. I could tell she wanted to say something to me but she never did and I never built up the nerve to ask. Once we found out about my 'Holy Allergy' she decided that we should move." He paused. "I caught her crying once. I got home earlier than usual. She was praying by her bedside. Praying I'd be safe. Praying that I'd learn some sense."

 

"Well, we know that one didn't pan out."

 

"Oh, hush." Lance swatted at Keith. He smiled softly. "But I do think she was proud of what I had done. Was she scared? Hell, yeah. Would she want me to do it again? Probably not. She knows I would, though. And I think she's proud, even if she doesn't want to be."

 

Keith's hands strayed up to Lance's face. "Who _wouldn't_  be proud of you?"

 

"How much time do you have?"

 

Keith glared.

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I said I would stop with the self-deprecating comments. I'm trying, alright? Old habits die hard."

 

His glare softened. "Why didn't you tell anybody sooner? It didn't have to be me. Does Hunk know?"

 

"Yeah. He came over to my house enough times he could probably tell the story by heart. My grandmother _loves_ to talk about how her baby saved a voodoo queen and cheated death. He never pushed, though, even when I could tell he wanted to." A fond smile made its way onto Lance's face.

 

"But nobody else?" Keith pressed.

 

"Nobody else."

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "I'm sorry if I've ever done anything that made you feel like you couldn't say this to me. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that with just Hunk."

 

Lance returned the hug without a second thought. "Well, all the smack you talk about ghosts and demons on this show certainly didn't help." He grinned, cheekily.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Fair enough. Speaking of which, is that recording?" he pointed to the go pro strapped to Lance's chest.

 

"It shouldn't be but, with my luck, it probably is."

 

Keith shrugged. "I suppose we can just delete it after we’re done." Keith pressed a small kiss to Lance's cheek. "Forgive me?"

 

Lance grinned. "There is nothing to forgive."

 

Keith placed a long kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Then let’s go ghost hunting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love comments, questions, and concerns. Please tell me if something formatted wrong! Sometimes I can't tell


End file.
